Nobles Classic
Nobles are a whiny bunch. They come in 4 flavors: Baron/ess Count/ess Marquess/Marquis Duke/Duchess All Nobles live on Estates, which are separated from the "Rabble" by a wall. If they are promoted/demoted, they demand that a new Estate be constructed for them (except in the case of Baron/ess being demoted back to commoner. All Nobles will need Servants, Guards, and plenty of room to entertain guests. Nobility--Lords both Famous and Infamous Great Lords The Great Lords can be Land Lords, Crime Lords, or a mix of both. The main thing you need to know is that the Great Lords are the ones who hold the power. Most of the time, you and those in your employ are considered Great Lords. Very rarely are there any other cases of other Great Lords appearing than those that you appoint. page 135 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge The Land Lords There are two sides to the Nobility coin. On the one side, there are the Land Lords. These Lords and Ladies have huge estates, live garishly, eat and dress luxuriously, and use far more resources than the common man. They do this for no better reason than because they were born well/rich, or have married/become well-born/rich through marriage or hard work. They have wealth and love to flaunt it. Their wealth is nearly always directly "earned" from the common man, who is just trying to make it through his life. The well-trained mercenary armies that are kept on retainer by the Land Lords can often be formidable, and sometimes a threat to peace, if enough Land Lords join forces against their liege Lords. Land Lords derive most of their income from renting out Apartments to citizenry in need. They gain their power and influence from Citizens living in Apartments that they control. The Crime Lords The flip side of the Nobility coin are the infamous Nobles. These Crime Lords and Ladies tend to operate in the shadows amongst the Slums, living just as vicariously as the famous Nobles, but in general by illegal and often immoral means. Smugglers, drug lords, assassins, thieves, and more--these Crime Lords control the Slums of the land with an iron fist, and their "armies" of beggars and thieves can sometimes be an impressive threat to even a well-trained army. Crime Lords find recruits for their nefarious ways in the Slums that they control. Apartments Land, and space to build on that land, is becoming increasingly rare and precious. Because of this, your advisors have come up with the idea to stop building individual Houses for every person and/or family, and instead build Apartment Buildings that can generally house twice the population in roughly the same space. In general, the Nobles run the Apartment complexes, and recieve rent from everyone that lives in their Apartment Buildings. For every House replaced with Apartments, you must build 2 Apartments. These new Nobles are above and beyond the Nobles that are required to move to town because of the Stage. For every 5 Houses replaced with Apartments (10 Apartments), another Baron/ess comes to town Every Baron/ess controls roughly 10 Mercenaries as part of their Personal Guard For every 10 Houses replaced with Apartments (20 Apartments), another Count/ess comes to town Every Count/ess controls roughly 25 Mercenaries as part of their Personal Guard page 136 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge for every 15 Houses replaced with Apartments (30 Apartments), another Marquis/Marquess comes to town Every Marquis/Marquess controls roughly 50 Mercenaries as part of their Personal Guard For every 20 Houses replaced with Apartments (40 Apartments), another Duke/Duchess comes to town Every Duke/Duchess controls roughly 80 Mercenaries as part of their Personal Guard Most Mercenaries are housed within the Noble's estate. Sometimes Nobles prefer to have a Noble Outlier that is specifically for the Nobles themselves, their servants, and their Personal Guardsmen, with nobody else living there. Mercenary companies may be under the employ of more than one Noble. 1 Mercenary Company, for example, could have 210 members and serve 2 Dukes and a Marquis, etc. If living separate from their Noble's estate, Mercenary Companies with 50 Members build a Mercenary Encampment If living separate from their Noble's estate, Mercenary Companies with 150 Members build a Mercenary Fortress If living separate from their Noble's estate, Mercenary Companies with 250 Members build a Mercenary Stronghold If living separate from their Noble's estate, Mercenary Companies with 350 Members in a Mercenary Stronghold spawn an Outlier surrounding their Stronghold. These Totals are not cumulative. For example, if you have 30 Houses and all are replaced by Apartments, you could have 6 Baron/esses. Or a Duke/Duchess and a Count/ess. As long as the total amount of Houses replaced with Apartments matches this list, you may pick and choose any variety of Nobles that you wish. Ranks of the Land Lords and their Estate Requirements Baron or Baroness The Baron/ess is a noble who is either new to Nobility or haven't really impressed any of the people in charge. They live on an Estate that is dwarfed by every other Noble, but they are quite proud of what they have. Must be surrounded by walls Does not need room to expand. If they are given a promotion, they will have a new estate built for them. Must have Master Bedroom Must have at least 4 Guest Rooms Must have a Dining Room with enough seating for 8 people. page 137 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Must have a Kitchen Must have a Library Build 1-4 Additional Rooms (indoor or Outdoor) to taste/position. Must have bunking for at least 2 Guards. The Guards need only a Bow, a Stone Sword, and Leather Armor. Optional: Give them towers to watch the grounds from The Duke/Duchess must have at least Iron arms/armor. Servants: Servants should all have their rooms in the same area, somewhere out of the way but still close enough to be able to do their jobs. All Servants need only 1 room as their Bedroom with a Bed and a Double Chest to store their belongings. The Rooms may be as large or as small as their masters wish. Must have at least 1 Maid Must have at least 1 Butler Must have at least 1 Cook Count or Countess Count/ess is moving to your City. Their Estate must be surrounded by walls. They do not need room to expand. If they are promoted, they will have a new house built. Must have a Master Bedroom Must have at least 8 Guest Rooms Must have a Dining Room with seating for at least 20 people. Must have a Kitchen Must have a Library Must have a Garden (flower/bush or food--up to you) Must have Stables Must have at least 4 stalls (at least 2x1) Must have an enclosed paddock for riding the horses in. Build 2-5 additional rooms for the Count/ess. Must have at least 4 Watch Towers on the outskirts of their Estates. Must have bunking for at least 10 Guards Guards must have Leather Armor, Iron Weapons, and 4 Bows Guards live in Servants Quarters next to the other Servants. The Count/ess have a full set of Gold Arms and Armor. Servants: Servants all live near each other, away from the main areas of the house. Servants quarters are built according to Slum Housing standards, but do not count towards Criminals. Must have at least 2 Cooks Must have at least 3 Maids Must have at least 1 Butler Must have at least 1 Gardener page 138 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Must have at least 1 Stable Boy. Marquis or Marquess Marquess/Marquis moves into your Capital One of them gets your old Base, the other gets a new Estate Their Estate must be surrounded by Walls They do not need room to expand. If they are promoted, they just build a new Estate. Must have a Master Bedroom Must have 12 Guest Bedrooms Must have a Main Dining Room with room for 40 people Must have secondary Dining Room with room for 16 people Must have Sitting Room Must have Library Must have a Garden (may be flowers/bushes or food, up to you) Must have wine cellar Must have 2 Kitchens Must have Stables Must have at least 12 stalls (at least 2x1) Must have an enclosed paddock to ride horses in Must have a riding track to race horses on. Must have 4-9 Additional Roomes for the Marquess/Marquis. Must have at least 6 Watchtowers On the Perimeter of the Estate. Must have bunking for at least 20 Guards Guards are equipped with Iron Arms/Armor Guards live in Servants Quarters next to the other Servants Must have bunking for at least 6 Personal Guards Personal Guards are equipped with Golden Arms/Armor Personal Guards sleep next to the Marquess/Marquis Personal Guardsmen quarters are equivalent to Apartment Housing. The Marquess/Marquis have a full suit of Golden Armor and a Diamond Sword. Servants Servants all near each other on the Estate, away from the main areas of the estate. Servants Housing is built according to Slums standards, but does not count towards Criminals Must have at lest 6 Cooks Must have at least 5 Maids Must have at least 2 Butlers Must have at least 2 Gardeners Must have at least 3 Stable Boys